Blooming Blossom
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Kimi never thought her life could crash before her very eyes only to find love and friendship once again. Sequel to Friendships. NOT A YOAI
1. Part 1

_Notes: Commission for Eternal Pikachu. Kimi and Amber belongs to Eternal Pikachu. This time it will be a three-part story. This is a sequel to her first story written called "Friendships". However this is also a stand-alone story. Commissionee has chosen the title of this story_

* * *

**Blooming Blossom** **Part 1**

Land of Water, home of the ninjas from the Village of hidden in the Mist. It is well known as one of the five great Shinobi countries, with the biggest attribute in which no other country had was the constant dense fog throughout the land. It also was the one country with the longest and coldest winters. They'd get an obscene about amounts of snow and had the shortest springs and summers.

With the coming of Spring, the villages surrounding the Shinobi village were busy at work on getting planting and prepared for the new season's crops. Unlike many places outside the Land of Water, how their crops would grow at a normal rate, the Land of Water used a feeder growth to have everything grow in faster time.

In one village on an island separated from the main portion of the village, a small family of four lived comfortably, well as comfortably as one could get for being poor, which everyone was because of the many wars the land had to deal with. The family, two daughters and their parents, lived in a simple country house. For the longest time the family would grow food and help another poor villager to live through trades. But in recent months, the family was able to rise beyond traders by growing their own supplies and eventually became shopkeepers of trades from the mainland. Since then life on the island became easier.

Their two daughters, Kimi and Amber were often not part of the business as they were still quite young being six years apart from one another. But, Amber being the oldest was nearly a teenager and soon would take on more responsibilities, including helping out at the shop. Kimi was too young yet to help out. She was a carefree young girl with long brown hair often tied back in two braids and brown eyes. Amber was not so carefree and she too had brown hair and yellow-green eyes, but kept her hair short.

Kimi loved her sister very much and strived to get her attention a lot, but Amber half the time would ignore her, rarely giving her the time of day. She would always brush her sister off, always giving the attitude of 'we'll play later, I promise'. She would then ruffle the girl's hair and walk away. But those promises never really did come true.

"Come on, Amber," Kimi whined.

The two girls were down by the wharf, facing the mainland. Amber left the house a few hours earlier, hoping to get some alone time away from her family. She also ended up meeting with a friend and had no idea Kimi followed but got lost on the way. However, Kimi did find Amber sometime later, just as Amber's meeting ended. When Amber saw her sister approach, she covered her surprise with a usual reaction of giving a smile and calling her slow poke.

"You're always saying 'later'," Kimi continued. "I just wish you would say something different for once."

Amber looked at her sister. "I'm sorry, but you're always asking just when I'm in the middle of something."

"What? Besides doing whatever it was with your boyfriend? Don't think I'm stupid. But I know you hang out with him a lot. I've seen him come around the house too."

"Kimi, that isn't any of your concern. What I do when I'm alone is not your business."

Kimi gave her a look, crossing her arms. "Fine. But you're not doing anything right now." Sometimes Kimi was too smart for her own good.

Sighing, Amber knew she was right. She really had no excuse right now to not give her sister any attention. Perhaps if she were to cave, giving into her sister's demands, perhaps the girl would leave her alone. Thinking for several moments on the idea, deep in thought, Amber pulled out all her options, before deciding. "I'll tell you what. How about I give you a piggyback ride back home?"

Kimi's eyes lit up, pout disappearing, which was replaced by a smile. "Ok!"

Giving her sister what appeared to be a gentle smile, she turned around, back facing the girl. Crouching down, Kimi now had the ability to wrap her arms around her sister's neck. Amber then stood at the same time as hooking her arms around Kimi's legs, supporting the girl against her back and preventing the girl from choking her. She then started the trek home.

Feeling content at being close to her sister, Kimi leaned her head against her shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent that could only be her sister. To Kimi, this was heaven on Earth. She didn't have many friends and the ones she did have weren't as comforting to be around unlike being around Amber. Amber felt warm and caring and never snapped at her.

* * *

Shortly before midnight, a lone figure ran out into the night. The person wore a black cloak with red patch patterns through the material. The hidden person, continued on going until reaching a dimly lit cave near by one of the loading docks facing on a forty-five degree angel from the mainland. The cave led deep underground, going under the village and eventually hitting water, which was revealed to be an underground water pocket. Inside the cave were more people dressed in the same black cloak.

"About time you made it," replied a male voice.

"Give me a break," answered a young girl's voice. "Had to be sure everyone was sleeping. I can't just leave when you want me to."

"That's no excuse," he retorted.

The one who was last to arrive was quick to pull out a kunai and in a flash was behind the guy who spoke. The weapon was brought to his neck, blade facing his jugular.

She hissed into the guy's ear. "If you value your life, you'll do well to lay off. This project was entrusted to me, not you. Considering you were the one who gave me the order to do this."

Taking an intake of breath, he held back a smile. He would humor this young girl for now. She was quite amusing to toy with. He could feel the edge of the cold blade pressed against his skin, against his throat. At any given time, he could easily turn the table on her, but it was more amusing to think she was the one on top. He looked over to one of his newest members to the group who bore a headband from the Hidden Leaf Village. His face was barely visible through the shadows of those in the cave over the dimly lit cavern.

"You've taught her well, Itachi," the man said.

"I told you she had quite the charm," Itachi answered. He raised his hand up towards the girl. "My sweet, it's probably best that you release him, if you ever want to get off this island. Pein has many hidden talents he has never shown you. And he could kill you in an instant."

The weapon slowly lowered from the man's neck. Putting the kunai away, she moved away to stand beside Itachi. She knew the man she attacked was the leader and probably stronger than he was letting on, but she wanted him to know that she wasn't backing down. She joined the group some time ago and she wasn't going to back out now.

"Can someone tell me again in what we're doing here?" complained another young female. Her black hair was very visible over her clothing but with the darkness in the cave, it was hard to tell where her hair started and ended.

"Patience Audry," answered Pein.

"To destroy this village," Itachi replied. "There are secrets to this village, which we need left silent, especially to those in the Mist Village."

"What sort of secrets?" Audry asked, intrigued.

"There is one person here who is a Jinchuriki and if the Mitzukage finds out about it, he'll have this village torn apart. We have to find the beast before he does," Pein finally decided to give a proper answer.

"I like the sound of that," she grinned. "Screwing the ninja here sounds like a lot of fun."

"Exactly," Itachi agreed as he draped an arm around his friend. He gave her a knowing look. "When do you plan to set your plan into motion?"

"I wasn't planning to it for another month, but since you're here, now, guess there's no time like the present. Originally I wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon," she answered.

"Then you'll do it within the next 24 hours," Pein suggested.

"Why not tonight?" asked another male member.

Itachi's friend glared at the guy. "As I said, I wasn't expecting you guys until next month. I'm not fully ready. There is still one more thing I need to do."

Faster than Amber ever thought was possible, Pein moved from his spot. He came around behind Amber, pushing Itachi out of the way. Producing one kunai, he aimed it at her throat like she did to him and another near her budding breasts.

"You will do it within the next 24 hours or…" he stuck out his tongue, licking her neck in an evilly way. "Or perhaps you could provide us with pleasure before we torch you along with them. I'm sure the others here are just itching to…" he trailed off, letting his meaning sink in without actually saying anything.

She gasped in fright and shock as she felt the kunai's so close to her body. She turned her fearful eyes over to Itachi who looked at her with surprise. Her eyes then turned to Pein's. Her breathing picked up as she began to tremble and she knew he could feel her fear. He grinned evilly.

"Now, when are you going to kill the entire village?"

She took a shaky breath. "Tomorrow… Tomorrow night after everyone has gone to bed will be the time to strike."

Pein looked at the girl, then to Itachi. Through his eyes alone, it was plainly visible he disapproved of the idea of waiting one more night but he did say within the next 24 hours.

"This is her village," Itachi pointed out, looking at Pein. "Her family and friends. In my opinion, she should have the lead on this operation and knows best on where the best places to strike first. You are our leader, but you have never stepped foot on this land until today."

Pein thought for a moment. "You make a valid point. Since this is her village. I will let it pass this one time. But after today…" He lowered his bladed weapons and stepped back.

She took a shaky breath before turning to him. "If you kill me, you can't find the beast," the girl challenged.

Pein looked at her a moment once more, silenced. Even in fear she had defiance and that was something he liked with girls. "And how will you start?"

She worked on controlling herself before answering. "It will start with the burning of the stores and boat houses."

Itachi nodded. "Excellent idea. Those alone will draw the attention of the villagers and that will be the perfect time to kill them. They will be too distracted with the fire to know we're right in front of them."

"Leave the boat house on the opposite side of the island, facing completely away from the mainland, alone. That will be our escape route." The young seemed to have gotten full control of her emotions and was able to look as she did when she first walked in.

One of the main quiet ones snapped his attention to Itachi's young friend. "The opposite side?!" He blurted. "That's far away!"

"Exactly my point," she answered, not phased by his evil glare, but she wouldn't look at Pein. "The fire will be seen from the mainland and will draw the attention to their boathouses to try and assist. Upon heading over, they will spot us and know it was us who did it."

"Agreed," Pein nodded. "It will take us longer to reach land, but at least we'll evade any eyewitnesses. And I have seen the Hidden Leaf Village ANBU Black Ops on the mainland. And there's one of them that you do not want to tangle with."

"Who is this guy?" asked Audry.

"Kakashi Hatake," answered Itachi.

"Never heard of him," replied Itachi's friend.

"You mean Kakashi, the copy ninja?" blinked another quiet member.

Audry snorted, crossing her arms. "What makes him so special?"

"Seven years ago," Itachi explained. "Kakashi was on a mission with a cousin of mine. He ended up dying in battle on his dying breath, he gave Kakashi a last friendly gesture he gave Kakashi one of his Sharingan eyes."

"So he has a Uchiha clan trait in one eye? Very interesting," Itachi's friend replied.

"My sweet, why don't we pitch in with the attack? The faster it's done, the quicker we can get off the island before the ANBU arrives," Itachi suggested. Calling his friend 'my sweet' was just a little pet name he'd call her all the time. The two weren't dating or anything. But he did find her sweet.

"Agreed," she nodded. "And leave no survivors. I will track down the one with the beast and bring that one to you Pein."

The group talked a bit longer before Itachi's friend left the cave, heading back home, not wanting to be missed. She knew sometimes her parents would get up in the night to check in on her. It was something they had done since she was really small.

* * *

With the morning light, shining upon the village, everyone woke to start their day. No one but one person knew there was going to be an invasion on the village, which would end all life to the village. And with that unknown tragedy, the citizens of the village continued on with their daily lives as though they would wake tomorrow and do it all over again.

The last to awake was Kimi, which was unusual for her but with her sister around that soon changed. Amber already had breakfast with her parents and the two adults left, leaving Amber to look after her sister. Just as soon as their parents left, Amber went straight to Kimi's room.

"Sleepy head!" she called loudly. "Time to get up!"

Kimi turned, hearing the sound but really didn't want to get up, until she felt someone nudge her. Turning again, her eyes opened groggily only to be greeted by her smiling sister and the morning light.

"Sis," Kimi yawned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up. Mom and Dad have already left for the shop. You slept through breakfast."

Kimi sat straight up. "Already left!?" she squeaked, now wide awake.

Amber chuckled. "Hey, calm down, sis!" Amber had to grab her sister's arms to be sure she didn't whack her in the head. "Your breakfast is still waiting for you. I made you your favorite. So lets go eat and then get dressed and later we'll go see Mom and Dad."

"But I missed breakfast."

Amber shook her head. "You silly. Just because you missed breakfast with Mom and Dad doesn't mean you missed breakfast completely. Breakfast is on the table right now and if you don't get moving, it'll be cold soon."

Realizing in what she was saying, Kimi threw the blankets off her body and raced to the bathroom before running down the hall to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for her. Amber couldn't help but laugh at how fast her sister was moving. By the time the preteen made it to the kitchen, her sister was already eating.

In no time at all, Kimi finished eating and left to get dressed. Amber decided today would be a day she would spend some time with her sister. She didn't know the reason why she thought it would be best to do so. To Kimi, she was completely shocked. Amber never gave Kimi the chance to ask if the two could hang out, she just came out saying they were. This completely made Kimi's day.

For half the day the two were together, playing. Amber taught Kimi how to throw a knife. The blade they used looked nearly like a ninja weapon, but Amber shook her head, saying she didn't know and that she found it. After the two girls had lunch, Amber thought it was time for Kimi to see her parents. Plus Amber had a few things to do and she had to get rid of her sister to do it. Kimi was happy to see her parents and did not notice when Amber slipped out of the shop unnoticed.

For an hour Kimi hung out with her parents before realizing her sister had left. Deciding being around her parents was long enough, she would go and look for her sister. She searched throughout the village looking for her, not knowing where she was going. Soon she came upon a cave a couple people talking. Carefully ducking behind a large rock, Kimi listened.

"Itachi, what are you planning on doing when this is over?" a girl said. The voice of that girl sounded a lot like Amber… but how was that possible?

"I'm going to kill my entire clan," answered a male, which also sounded familiar. Sounded like Amber's guy friend, Itachi. Was it possible for two guys to have the same name?

"Kill your clan?!" the girl blurted. "Why?"

"Why not?" he asked, sounding bored.

Kimi's eyes popped wide open in shock. He was going to kill his family for the heck of it?! Tears came into her eyes. She clamped her mouth tightly shut as a slight noise escaped her lips.

"What?" the girl asked suddenly

"Shhh," the male replied. "I thought I heard something outside."

Fearing for her life, Kimi heard footsteps approaching her position. Scrambling to her feet she rushed off to get further away from the cave but kept herself hidden. She didn't stop until she reached the main square of the village where she dropped herself down in front of a water fountain. No one bothered to pay attention to her as she sat there, stunned by what she just heard.

She could see nearby authorities of the village. She felt the want to go to them and tell them what she heard, but she was too scared to move. Her feet were literally glued on the spot she was sitting at and there she stayed until people began to close up shops for the day and go home to make the evening meal.

It wasn't until seeing her parents approach her before she finally felt the courage to move, which she went running to their arms, hugging them tightly. They embraced her back before heading off back home to cook up their evening meal. With Kimi being young as she was, her father lifted her up, placing her on his shoulders. He had a secure hold of her legs as she wrapped her small arms around his forehead.

* * *

Again just before midnight a lone person from the village rushed out of their home and into the night, heading towards the cave but before getting there, the group of people she spoke with the night before stopped her. Pein looked at her, grinning. "It's time. Did you say goodbye to your family?"

"My family are morons," she answered, not wanting to look at Pein. The threat he threw at her was still fresh in her mind. Truth be told she did have a wonderful evening with her parents, having her last meal with them. "Now, lets get this over with."

Pein turned to the others around him. "Spread out and torch the shops and boathouses. And remember you have one hour to get everything done and meet up at the one boathouse that will not be torched until our escape. Now, lets move." He turned to the girl who belonged in the village. "Once the fires draws the attentions of the citizens, you will then start torching their houses. And to be sure when the ANBU arrive, make it look as though you died in the blaze so you are not to be suspected, be sure you are witnessed by some of the dying people."

The girl nodded. "Yes."

Itachi grabbed the girl's hand and the two-left Pein's side, as did the others. Pein then went to the dock to wait and soon enough he saw the fire begin. Soon people began screaming in terror, leaving their homes, trying to work as fast as they could to work out the fire. But their screams of terror turned into shrill of dying screams as his men then began to slaughter each member of the village.

At the home of Kimi and Amber's, their parents woke to shrilling sounds and ran outside to see their entire village was nearly engulfed in flames.

The girls' mother was quick to look at their house. She knew they were endangered and had to get out and fast. "KIMI!" her mother screamed. She ran inside just as someone threw a torch onto their house right in Kimi's bedroom.

Kimi woke to her room getting warm and bright. Her eyes were quick to focus on the flames forming in the corner of her room. Doing what she was taught if there was a fire. She quickly jumped out the window and ran from the house. But she then stopped. Where were her parents? Turning back towards the house, she got a clear sight of her room and there at the window was her mother and she was engulfed in flames. Her arms were swinging and it was obvious from the screams in that direction she was being burned alive.

"MOTHER!" Kimi screamed, watching in terror just as her mother stopped moving, dropping out of her bedroom window.

"KIMI! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kimi turned and to her horrid eyes some guy was attacking her father. Her father had yelled at her to run. Kimi was frozen where she was, watching just as the person who was attacking her father stabbed him with some sort of bladed weapon. Kimi let out a dignify scream, getting the guy's attention. Pulling out his weapon, he turned his attention on her and began to walk towards her.

Just then Amber came running from the other side of the house. She grabbed Kimi's hand just as Kimi screamed again. The two girls were then going at a run, running from the burning house. Not paying attention to where her sister was leading her to, Kimi was too busy seeing her villagers either screaming as they fell, dying or were already dead. Kimi kept on going until she found herself in the central square and the village was completely engulfed in flames. Just then Amber collapsed to the ground. Directly underneath Amber's body was a pool of blood.

"AMBER!" Kimi screamed once again. She went to run towards her when someone blocked her way. Kimi looked up with frightened eyes. To her horror it was the guy who she thought was going out with her sister, Itachi. He held a sword in his hand as he glared down at her.

"Now you shall die," he said. "You will die by my hands. Itachi Uchiha."

Uchiha!? That was the name of the Amber's friend. He did this!? "You killed my father!" she yelled in terror.

Itachi grinned. "Perhaps I did. I just killed a lot of people and now you're next."

Kimi went to step back but tripped over a dead body, crashing to the ground. "W…why…" she stuttered.

"Why else?" Itachi shrugged, still grinning. "This village is pathetic. You're isolated. Help can't get to you on time."

Lifting a leg he was quick to deliver a kick to Kimi's side, sending her flying across the ground, forcing her body to roll several times, further away from her sister. Kimi didn't even have time to scream in pain. Blood came coughing from her mouth. The blow Itachi gave her was enough to cause her to cough up blood.

"Now, you die!" Itachi announced. He took his sword and then drove into her side. He didn't stop pressing down until the sword, went straight through, pushing against the ground below her. She gave a shrill of dignifying pain as she was impaled. Blood splattered out of her mouth as a pool began to form on the ground. He then pulled the sword out again, turning away. "Good bye, little bitch. Your pestering days are over."

He turned walking away, leaving her in a bloody heap, knowing she was going to die. All around her, flames kept burning higher, buildings going up in smoke. Soon one building buckled under the strain of the heat and burning and crashed into the ground. Screams began to lessen as Itachi continued to walk away.

For Kimi, she watched as Itachi was getting further and further away. But as he did so her vision was beginning to sway and darkness was trying to take over. She could hear the screams but they were getting distant as her body was beginning to get heavy and feeling cold. The flames surrounding around her were intense and forcing buildings to crumple to the ground and continue burning. There was going to be nothing left of the village except for charcoal debris and body remains.


	2. Part 2

_Author's Notes: Taeko, Saara, Yoshi and Macy are characters I came up with, Eternal Pikachu has half ownership over Taeko as well as she thought of the idea of him._

**Blooming Blossom**  
**Part 2**

On the mainland of the village many people slept peacefully in their homes. None yet knew of the dangers lurking o the island village. The only thing they knew was out of place was members of the ANBU Black Ops from the Hidden Leaf Village called Konaha were there with permission from the Mitzukage. The villagers were a little crept out with the ANBU, in animal shaped masks, in their village but they did their best to ignore them, not wanting to get in their way of whatever mission they were on.

Just outside the main village, the said group of ANBU were camping on the border of the village. Since they knew they were scaring the public, they thought it best to camp just outside, but close enough to see the village, but far enough to not be seen. They were ninjas and could disappear in the shadows easily.

Their mission was to search for someone the Mitzukage had no idea existed in his country. This someone, which the ANBU would not explain was actually a form of a Jinchuriki, who wasn't the normal tailed beasts that were scattered throughout the countries and there were nine of those. This Jinchuriki was a special one and it was one the Hidden Mist Village had no idea existed, but the Leaf did and they wanted to track it down and assess the reason of it to see if he or she would be best to keep alive or not.

At the base of one tree, a group of five members of the Leaf ninja ANBU were resting. Since they had not found any traces of this special Jinchuriki, they were going to pack up and leave at first light before they were to over welcome their stay. Standing at the very top, was the sixth member of the group who was on the lookout. His mask was secure in place, revealing a cat like face with cat ears. Around the top and sides were dark curvy markings and around the eyes were Red Crescent moons.

As he stood guard, something from the distance caught his attention. "What in the world…" he breathed.

He looked down to the ground. "Hey Kakashi! Can you come up here for a moment?"

The one called Kakashi looked up. His mask was that of a dogface with red paint around the eyeholes and black streaks along the cheek area also red painted around. The mouth looked like a dog with red paint outlined around. The mouth area, popped out like a dog's nose and short dog-ears stood on top.

Sighing, Kakashi grabbed the nearest tree branch and swiftly made his way up the tree to the top where his comrade stood. "What is it Tenzo?" he asked.

Not many people really knew it but the one known as Tenzo was actually only 17. The young man pointed to across the lake, where there was a small glowing light, which was slightly getting bigger. "That wasn't there earlier."

"And this dense fog doesn't really help matters," Kakashi added. He removed his mask for a moment, grabbing a set of binoculars from his pouch. Setting it to maximum setting, he then peered through the one eyepiece that he could. His left eye was covered in a piece of cloth.

"I don't like the look of this," Kakashi said as he looked through, trying to make out what the orange glow was from the distance. However, with the intense fog, it was still hard to really make out what was going on in the distance. All he could really get was the glow was orange in color and it was getting bigger. Pulling the binoculars away from his face, he slid his mask back into place and looked down.

"Hey, Taeko!" he called down. "We need your assistance."

Within a matter of seconds, another ANBU member appeared at the top, which left three more down on the ground. At the mention of their comrade's name, they were on the alert. If their leader, Kakashi, was called up and then called for Taeko, something had to be out of place. If that were the case, the three below would have to be ready to move out in a heartbeat.

Taeko looked at Kakashi. "What is it?"

"Look and tell me what you see?" Kakashi pointed.

Removing his cat mask with purple markings around the eyes and mouth and green and yellow stripes all along the edge, the man revealed to have white pupil-less eyes. He was a member of the Hyuga clan, which were well known for their extensive sight.

"Byakugan." His face around the eyes, wrinkled as an outline of his pupils appeared. He looked through the heavy fog. "I see a building. It appears to be a boathouse. There's a person standing next to it…" He continued to focus in better. "I can't make out the person but it would appear…" he paused.

Kakashi's heart sank more. The more he heard the more he didn't like it.

"Damn…" Taeko cursed. "The person just threw a stick lit in orange onto another boathouse and now it's turning color as well." He deactivated his power and placed on his mask. "Don't need to be smart to know whatever is going on over there, someone is deliberately starting a fire. What we see right now is one boathouse in flames and now there's two."

Tenzo looked over to the island village to see three more glows appear. "And it looks like they're more."

"Let's move!" Kakashi announced.

Kakashi was the first to jump followed immediately by Tenzo and Taeko. The other three on the ground were on their feet waiting.

"What's the word?" asked a female one wearing a cat mask in yellow and brown markings around the eyes and mouth.

Kakashi looked at his female comrade. "We are heading out now. There's a fire on the island village."

"Damn!" another cursed.

The six members left their camp how it was and fled heading towards the wharf. They had to move fast or it would be too late. The only problem was they were right at the border to the village, which meant they had a distance to run before getting to the shore. In the back of Kakashi's mind he had the sinking feeling they weren't going to make it. Before getting there, they had to cross the lake with a boat and he was sure by then the villagers would either be dead or dying. So it was going to become a race against time to find survivors.

* * *

Once taking a couple hours to get to the island, not to his surprise, Kakashi was correct. The entire village was engulfed in flames. The six members climbed out of the boat and made their way on to the shore.

Kakashi looked at his comrades. "You three take the right and see if you find any survivors. If you do, bring them here immediately and do what you can and then go and find more. Taeko. Tenzo. You're with me to do the same thing on the left. Let's move. These people are depending on us."

"That is if there's any alive." Another female member said who wore a fox mask with black markings.

"Even so, we have to search and who knows perhaps find the ones responsible for this," Kakashi added. "I have the feeling they are still here, but are making their way off the island."

Taeko removed his mask once again, activating his Byakugan once again. "I see close to 10 people running off towards the opposite end of the island where there's one boathouse not engulfed. It would seem that's their escape. They are wearing cloaks with cloud shaped designs."

"We can't worry about them right now," Kakashi pointed out. "The lives of these people are what's important and then we'll have to go and report our discovery to the Mitzukage to keep the friendly relations."

"Agreed," answered Tenzo.

The six Leaf ANBU disappeared from the shore, heading in their commanded position to find and save any survivors. They had to act fast as the flames of the village were extensive and spreading fast. This was literally a press for time. They had no time on their hands, but there was only so much one could do. They were, after all, human like everyone else around them.

Once getting to the main area of the village, Kakashi's team could see many people already dead some were engulfed in flames but were dead just the same. There was hardly any shrills left, not like what they could hear from the water's edge when the first got in the boat to row to the island. It was literally a burning massacre, worse than what they ever saw before in their own village when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked six years ago.

"Fan out!" Kakashi announced. Taeko took the left side as Tenzo took the right, leaving Kakashi to go straight down the middle.

Kakashi kept his eyes sharp and did his best to ignore the dead pooled around his feet as he ran through the village. 'They didn't deserve this' he thought. 'Who the hell did this? Why do I get the feeling they were after that special Jinchuriki?' His mind remained plagued with many questions.

Each time he stopped to see if someone was still breathing, his heart dropped. There was no pulse. Their life force was pooled all over the ground beneath him. This was a site that was literally turning his stomach. He was only young compared to many ANBU but he had been an ANBU for quite some time. To him he had to prove himself to be better than his father, the 'White Fang'. But this was beginning to get too much for him. He was only 20 and already seen enough blood spilt to last several life times and that wasn't just through wars.

His eyes soon fell upon a slumped body also covered in his blood, but something about this person had his heart leaping. Did his one eye just deceive him? There before him in the middle of the square to the village laid a young child. What the child looked like was undistinguishable considering the body was littered in stab wounds with blood completely drenching the body. One couldn't even tell what color hair the child had or even if the child was male or female.

Not wanting to pass it up, Kakashi rushed to the child's side. Grabbing the limp wrist, he felt for a pulse. His eye widened in shock as his own heart began to race a little. 'The child's alive!' Carefully turning the child over, he brushed the bloody hair out of the way, only to see the child was a girl.

Just then Tenzo came up towards him. "Kakashi, there's no one left alive."

"Yes there is," he answered. "She is. Help me get her stable so we can get her out of here."

All around the two the fire continued to burn, collapsing more buildings in its wake like a hungry demon chomping on food. Some of the buildings all there was left was charred remains still burning on the ground while others were burning on the frame but there was nothing left of the walls or roof.

Tenzo nodded as he pulled out some cloth from his pouch and pressed it to her wound. "Kakashi, this wound goes all the way to the other side. She'll die if she doesn't get medical attention soon."

"Tenzo, go and find Macy. She has a little training in the medical field perhaps she could help stabilize her until we get her proper treatment." Kakashi took his free hand, placing in on the wound Tenzo covered and then took another cloth he had and placed it on the other wound on the other side.

Seeing his team leader had it under control, for the moment, Tenzo stood and rushed off to find Macy. She was the cat-wearing mask with black markings. There weren't very many medic ninjas in the Leaf and the ones they did have, they cherished them well.

Watching Tenzo run off, there wasn't much more Kakashi could do but wait. He looked at the girl and his head dropped again. "You may be the only survivor. I'm sorry." The anguish in his voice was very noticeable but with no one around to hear him, it didn't matter.

If he could have, he would have tried to brush her hair from her blood-smeared face, but with both hands occupied, he couldn't. "You just hang in there, we'll get you out of this." His mind was in turmoil remembering his young life when his father died and later his mother. Judging from the girl's size and looks, she probably wasn't any older than six or seven and that was how old he was when he lost his father.

'You'll never know your family,' he thought. 'But hopefully you'll live on and earn a new one.' The only difference between her situation and his own was his clan nor village was massacred.

He continued to say soothing words, knowing she probably couldn't hear him. Around him the fire continued to burn and some former buildings began to lessen in strength as all there was left was ash. He had seen many kids lose their parents in his lifetime. Most of the time because of a battle, but never once did he witness a child lose their parents by means of killing everyone.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when Tenzo and Macy came running towards him. He sighed in relief as he continued to keep the pressure on.

"Quick, Macy. Do what you have to do," he commanded. "She's got a through and through of a stab wound probably made by a sword and she's lost a lot of blood."

"I might be able to seal up the wound, but the blood loss…"

"Macy, do what you can and did you find anyone?"

"No." She laid her hands over the girl's prone body and her hands began to glow green. The green glow was her chakra working on mending the wounds as best as possible. "We were unable to find anyone."

As Macy spoke, the rest of the ANBU team arrived.

"There are no living souls around," Taeko announced as he looked down to see the girl. "Well except for this one. She has a sword wound going from one end to the other and lost a lot of blood. By all accounts, she should be dead."

What no one knew was they were actually facing the one person they were actually searching for. The girl before them was Kimi and she was a Jinchuriki. But she was not the normal ones like the ones with the different tails. This one was different. She was known as the Klondike Dragon, a very rare Jinchuriki.

"Kakashi," Macy interrupted. "I'm sensing something with her. It might be the reason why she's still alive. But we won't know for sure until we get her back to the village."

Kakashi nodded as he was finally able to move his hands. "Agreed." He looked to Tenzo and Taeko. "We'll take her back with us. Go to the Mitzukage and inform him what happened here. As much as I really don't want to keep them in the dark, make sure to not tell them of this girl surviving, just in case they were behind it. We'll take her to our village and if she lives, I'm sure Lord Hokage will allow her to remain."

"Are you serious?!" blinked the second female member. "You want to take her from her own village and immigrate her into ours?"

"She may be our only lead to who the Klondike Dragon is and you know the Mitzukage doesn't know of that Jinchuriki."

The woman nodded. "Would you like me to accompany Tenzo to speak with the Mitzukage?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, Saara. I want you to come with me. You are the next best tracker besides Taeko. We'll need you to be sure the way is safe." He looked to the other two members. "Yoshi. You will go with Tenzo. I believe the odds will be better if we split into teams of three."

Macy's green chakra disappeared as she looked up to her leader. "Sir, she has been stabilized. But she could still die from lack of blood."

"Is she able to be transported?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Back at our camp, there are more medical supplies to help us on the long journey. But who will carry her?"

"I will." Kakashi stood and turned his back to the others. "Put her on my back and we'll get going. We won't last much longer from the smoke."

"Guess it's a good thing we have these masks then," Yoshi commented.

Tenzo carefully lifted the wounded child, ignoring the blood getting on his own clothing and hands. He then carefully placed the girl on Kakashi's back, which would cause his back to be just as bad as Tenzo's front. Once she was secured, Kakashi began to walk away from the scene, heading back to the boat. Each ANBU member knew they had to head back to their camp before parting ways.

* * *

Getting back to the village was a tough job, but the six ANBU members were able to do it and keep the soul survivor of the Island village alive. During the times they had rested, Macy and Saara had worked on getting the girl cleaned up from the blood, which had dried on her. By the time reaching Konoha, they were able to see the girl had long brown hair. Her clothing had to be removed and was replaced with a blanket to help keep her warm.

Immediately upon returning, Macy took the girl to the hospital, while Kakashi went and made his report. This was one report he wasn't looking forward to explaining. It was going to force him to keep that horrid memory in play a little while longer. But before going to make his report, Kakashi first went home took a shower and changed his clothes before going to see the Hokage.

After feeling refresh, Kakashi replaced his mask before heading off to speak with the Hokage. He knew probably by now the old man was expecting him. He made his way into the man's office unnoticed like the ANBU were known for.

"What do you have to report?" asked the old man.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and proceeded to give the man vivid details of what he saw. It took the young man over an hour to explain everything including returning with the young girl.

Lord Hokage sat back in his seat, puffing on his pipe, contemplating the next course of action. He closed his eyes for a moment before regarding Kakashi. "And you say you never found what we were looking for?"

"No, I'm afraid. I'm not even sure our Intel…"

Kakashi's explanation was interrupted to a knock at the door. Lord Hokage's assistant walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but the ANBU just gave me this to give to you and it's extremely important."

Lord Hokage looked to the woman who entered and waved her to enter. She walked in, giving a short nod to Kakashi before stepping past him, handing the Hokage the sealed envelope. Knowing the two were in the middle of a discussion and it was a classified matter, she swiftly took her leave, shutting the door on her way out.

Kakashi remained still, arms at his sides, waiting, while Lord Hokage opened the envelope and read the contents. He then looked to Kakashi. "You sure you didn't find the Klondike Dragon?"

Kakashi gave a perplex look but since he wore a mask over his face, his expression was not visible. "Positive. Is something the matter?"

"Your team mate just brought this to me. The doctors have just finished their examination and though the child is still in critical condition, she is stable. By all accounts she should be dead."

"That's what we assessed as well," Kakashi replied. Where was this going?

"By the tests taken from the child, she is the Klondike Dragon we've been looking for." He held out the file his teammate sent over for Kakashi to look at.

For the first time, since entering the office, Kakashi stepped forward, taking the paper and looking it over. "Well… I'll be…" he breathed. "The one person we were looking for we actually found."

"Apparently so," answered the Hokage. "Guess that means your mission was a success after all. Well done, Kakashi. In that file also states the girl is in a coma and who knows how long she will be."

Looking up, Kakashi handed the file back to the old man. "Thank you. The Mitzukage doesn't know we took the girl. But he was informed of the destruction."

"Good. You are dismissed Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The girl was in a coma and when one was in one of those, it could be a long time before one would come out. All Kakashi could do now is wait. Wait to find out if she would wake and be able to tell them her name.

* * *

The young girl was in the hospital in Konoha for three months. In that time Kakashi did three more missions afterwards but after each mission he would be found, after showering and giving his report, in the room the girl was resting in. Upon returning from his third mission and he did his normal routine, he was found yet again watching over the girl. It was a ritual all the ANBU came to know for Kakashi.

Tenzo noticed Kakashi seemed attached to the girl, but never said anything. He knew his teammate had lost his parents when he was just about the girl's age and he knew it probably was tough. Tenzo had his own horrid past he had to live with everyday. He was captured and used as a experiment by Orochimaru, an S-ranked missing nin of the Leaf and from that Tenzo was the only sole survivor of an experiment of having the First Hokage's DNA implanted into his own. Now Tenzo had a Kekkai Genkai, which no other did.

"Kakashi, is it wise to always be in here?" asked Tenzo as he decided it was high time to say something. "You've been watching over her since she was brought here."

Kakashi looked up to his friend. "Tenzo, you of all people know…"

"I know. It brings back your painful memories of your parents death," Tenzo interrupted.

Kakashi sighed as he removed his mask. "I'm just worried she will never wake up."

A quiet moan escaped from a young mouth from beside Kakashi. Both Kakashi and Tenzo snapped their attention to the girl.

"She's waking up?" blinked Tenzo. He stepped back, further away from the bed. If she was indeed waking up, he didn't want his mask to be the first thing she saw.

Kakashi was going to place his mask on, but then again if the girl saw his mask, she might freak out. With the decision in mind, Kakashi rested the mask down on the floor, revealing his clothed covered face, to her. He saw her eyes flutter. She was waking up.

"Kakashi, perhaps you may want to remove the mask from your face. Let her see a full friendly face?" Tenzo suggested.

Kakashi turned to him and thought for a moment. Tenzo probably was right on that. With a sigh he pulled the mask, just as her eyes opened.

For Kimi, the first thing she heard was a strange man talking. Fear gripped her heart. Who was that man? She never heard his voice before. She then heard another male voice and he too sounded strange. What was going on? Where was she? She tried to move, but found she couldn't and it forced a moan out of her, causing the attention of the two men in the room, whatever room that was.

The last thing she remembered was Amber's friend Itachi kicking her and then jamming a sword through her side and out the other end. She watched his retreating form leave as blackness covered her eyes. Now she was somewhere with two men around her. Was there anyone else and why did the temperature seem different, seem warmer?

Needing to see, Kimi worked her muscles to open her eyes, which took a few moments and when she did, the first thing she saw was a young handsome man sitting beside her with silver hair spiked on his head. He had a piece of cloth covering his left eye but his right was staring directly at her, giving her a friendly smile.

"Welcome back," he greeted gently.

Kimi wanted to gasp, but the muscles were completely not responding to her. She continued to stare at the man before her, fear evident in her eyes. But there was one thing she was able to make out. The voice of the first man belonged to him.

Seeing her eyes were full of fear, Kakashi gave a gentle nod. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now. And they will be answered in due time. For right now, just try and relax. I know seeing me is kinda scary. You've never seen me before."

While Kakashi spoke to the girl, Tenzo took a hasty retreat to get a nurse. Moments later, a nurse rushed into the room. Kakashi looked at the girl as he quickly covered his face again and then turned away from her site to grab his ANBU mask, placing it back on.

Kimi no longer could see the strange man who she just watched place a covering over his mouth. But she knew he was still there as the moment he was out of her site, he spoke again.

"You don't have to be afraid. You're safe here. The nurse is here to check on your vitals."

Kimi's blinked several times as she saw the nurse come into view and began checking her. The nurse gave her a friendly smile. "You're among friends."

Kimi's eyes never left the woman for several minutes as the woman did what she did and then looked to the man who was speaking to her, but Kimi couldn't see him.

"Lord Hokage, will probably want a report on this," she said.

Kakashi looked to Tenzo. "Would you mind delivering the news to him?"

"Not at all."

For the first time since opening her eyes, Kimi finally heard the second man again. He was somewhere in the room too but out of her eye sight. Why did these men not want to be in her visual?

Kimi saw the nurse then left the room and the room went quiet. She felt herself wanting to panic as she went to call out for her parents and no sound came out.

"It's alright," Kakashi replied as he stepped back into her sights, showing his handsome face once again. "I haven't left and I'm not going to either." He paused a moment, seeing her distress. "You've been asleep for quite some time, which could be the cause of why you can't speak right now."

Kimi moved her mouth once again as tears brimmed her eyes. "Mommy…" she whispered almost inaudible.

Kakashi didn't have to hear to know what she said. Her tears and mouth said it. He was an expert at reading lips. His head lowered. "She's not…"

More tears came from her eyes as a quiet sob escaped her throat. She knew what he was about to say. Her mother and father were dead and she watched them both die.

Hearing her sob, he looked at her and just from her eyes alone; he knew she knew what happened to her parents. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he continued. "I too lost my parents when I was just about your age and it was hard for me at first. But I had friends to help me out. I'll help you out the best way I can."

More tears fell. Her entire village was gone. Was she the only one left? Was that why she was here in this strange place? Slightly turning her head, she wanted to change her visual aide and to her blurry eyes, she saw Kakashi's mask in his hand.

"What's that…" she barely whispered, slightly moving her hand, wanting to point to the mask he was holding.

Glancing down, he realized she was looking at his mask. With a lift of his hand, he showed her the mask better. "Oh this, well it's my mask. All ANBU wear one. It helps to keep our identities a secret."

ANBU? That was the same division as her sister's… dead sister… friend, Itachi was. Before everyone she ever knew was killed, she had once over heard Itachi saying he was an ANBU from the Leaf Village. She never told her sister she heard this. She had heard of ANBU before and apparently knew there were some from the Land of Water, but she never met one. Now she had and was in front of one. Her eyes widened in fear and her body began to shake.

Seeing this, Kakashi set his mask down on a seat out of her sight. "Hey, it's ok. You don't have to be scared. Yes ANBU can be scary but I assure you I'm not one of them." He gave her a friendly smile again. "I saved your life. Me and my team."

Kimi did not seem convinced by this. She met liars in her time. Who was to say this man wasn't any better. More tears flowed from her eyes.

Sighing Kakashi took a step back. "I will have to earn your trust. Fair enough. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm only 20 years old. It's actually against my code to give you even my name but for the sake of earning your trust, I'm giving it to you. Also I'm allowing you to see my face. A rare privilege."

Kimi looked at him with question, fright still evident in her eyes. But she could see he was being sincere. Not like that other guy, Itachi was. She had a funny feeling about him from the start. And not just a funny feeling of ha ha, more of a 'something isn't right'. But what did Kakashi mean by rare privilege?

Kakashi turned his head for a moment before turning back to her. He could see he was beginning to get through, but to earn her trust better; he would have to give more information on what he wasn't supposed to give. "You see since I was a child, a little younger than you I do believe, I've always worn a mask to cover my face. Reasons are my own. And there are very few people who have actually seen my face. I believe you would be fifth to see it. One who was hear earlier seen in and the other three… well they are not around anymore."

Wow, this many must really be something if he's letting her see his face where hardly ever anyone else ever did. Perhaps he is nothing like Itachi other than they share the same career.

Kakashi looked at his watch, realizing the time. "I must go." He looked back up to her. "I know you have many questions and they will be answered in time. But I would like to tell you, you are in the Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha and you were brought here after your village… I'm sure you know what I mean. I am sorry that it happened. I wish there was something I could do. But in the meantime, you work on getting your strength back and in time everything will all work out."

Kakashi slid his mask back over his nose, covering his handsome face. He placed a finger up to his covered lips. "Shhh. Let this be our little secret." He then replaced his ANBU mask, showing her what he looked like with the mask on. "Now, I have a little business to take care of. I'll come back later for another visit. I promise. And I'm a man who tries his best not to go back on his word."

Kimi watched him leave, surprised by his gentle voice and his gentle gesture. Itachi didn't seem to be so gentle when she saw him. He seemed nice towards Amber but when he would see her, he would just scowl at her before turning his attention back to Amber. Leaning back, closing her eyes, there was only one thing Kimi could do… nothing. She couldn't speak from being 'asleep' for a while. How long had it been since her village was destroyed. She had no idea three months had travelled by.


	3. Part 3

**Blooming Blossom**  
**Part 3**

As a week rolled by, Kimi's motor skills began to strengthen and she was able to get out of bed and move around. From her being in a coma for so long, the muscles in her legs were not used to movement and she walked on wobbly feet, needing help to hold her arm so she wouldn't fall. In that time since waking, she learnt she was in a coma for three months and it was for that reason her muscles didn't want to work properly. The muscles were too relaxed. She also learnt just before waking a young boy lost his entire clan, like she did, but the village wasn't burnt to the ground. The boy was now an orphan, like her, but refused to stay with anyone, which made some of the adults help him with food and other things.

Kakashi, like he had said, visited her everyday and each day he would arrive in his ANBU mask but would take it off and his cloth one just to visit with her. But if someone came in the room, he would replace the ANBU mask just to cover up, which often made Kimi giggle because of how he'd scrunch his face as if he was annoyed but it was only in good fun, to make her smile, which worked.

While she remained in the hospital, not once did Kimi give her name. No one could really figure out why, but had an idea. And it was a common ailment in kids to fear talking after something juristic happens in their life. But Kakashi seemed confident he could get her talking again and he was keeping it quiet on his goal to do that.

"You know," Kakashi was saying as he had a seat near her bed, facing his back to the door. "It's been a week since you woke and you have yet to tell me your name. I told you mine, which is a secret. Would you like to give me a secret now?"

Kimi lowered her head. He was right. He had yet to know her name and he did trust her enough when he gave his name and wasn't supposed to. "Kimi…" she whispered. She knew she had her voice back, but hadn't yet wanted to speak, until now.

"Kimi?" Kakashi tried out her name. "That's a pretty name. And what's your last name?"

"… I…" she paused. Her last name…was eluding her. "I…" Her eyes widened. She couldn't remember her last name. How was this possible?! She could remember her family but not her last name.

Seeing the distress, he reached over taking her hand. "Hey, it's ok. You were wounded badly. There are some people here in the village that don't have a last name." Now he felt bad for her. She had nothing to remember her parents by, not even a last name.

She looked at Kakashi to see his gentle smile once again. Taking a shaky breath, she forced the tears down. She could remember her sister calling her a sissy for always crying and now that her sister was dead, she had to remember her somehow. She took a deep breath.

"Where…where will I go?" she asked quietly.

"That is something I'm actually working on at the moment," he answered truthfully, putting on a serious face. "And I was told you're getting out tomorrow." He was happy to hear her speak, but he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it like many others would.

Kimi nodded in understanding. She was happy to be getting out, but she had nowhere to go and that wasn't good. Would this village throw her to the 'wolves' so to speak? "Will I be left out in the cold?" she suddenly asked.

Kakashi blinked, perplexed by her question. "No. No you wouldn't. You will be given a home. Either one with someone else or one by yourself where you'll be checked up on everyday to be sure everything is good for you. There are several kids who live like that."

It's a good thing Kakashi already had the ball rolling on a few things dealing with her living arrangements and hopefully if all goes well, she will be living with someone as of tomorrow. The Hokage was already looking into finalizing the paperwork about it and that would mean the person in question to take the girl in would be doing a major life-changing career, which probably was going to be for the best. Standing, Kakashi pulled up his mask over his nose.

"You leaving?" she asked in a light whisper.

He looked at her as he secured his mask on his face. "I must. I wish I could stay longer, but there are a few details I need to work out. I'll be back later and tell you what will be happening tomorrow."

"Thank you… Kakashi," she replied.

He shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. Seeing you smile and giggle is plenty for me. You've been through a lot. And I just wish the best for you." Turning away he left the room, leaving the girl alone once again.

Deeply sighing, Kimi leaned back in her bed. It was always so boring when no one was in the room. She was given some books to read for her reading level. She had already read them through 20 times each and was beginning to bore her. She wanted out, not wanting to look at the pale walls any longer. She hoped Kakashi was able to help her.

* * *

Once leaving her room, Kakashi used his teleportation jutsu to get himself to the Hokage's office. He had to get this done and fast. Kimi's stability depended on it. He stood outside the Hokage's window while he spoke with his assistant, who was doing up the paperwork that Kakashi wanted. When she was finished, she exited the room, leaving the Hokage to his thoughts.

"You may enter, Kakashi," the old man said with a grin.

"Do you have what I requested?" asked Kakashi as he appeared in the room. Being an ANBU, Kakashi never bothered with the pleasantries. He went straight to the point, as that was what the ANBU did.

"I have done better than that," the Hokage replied. "I was able to push through the papers like you requested and was able to finalize them today. She will be officially in your care as of tomorrow."

"That is good to hear," Kakashi replied. "I have one more request to make. I wish to resign from my post. She lost her family and everyone she ever knew. She's in a strange village with nothing to go on."

The Hokage leaned back in his chair, taking a few puffs of his pipe. He gave a deep sigh before stretching forward. "I thought as much you would request that."

Kakashi blinked; stunned the old man knew what he was going to say. He remained still and quiet, waiting for the man to speak again. He watched as the Third Hokage then pulled out a new stack of papers.

"Request has already been drawn up. All I need is your signature to make it official. Mine is already been placed. In fact that's what my assistant was handing me when you appeared at my window."

He couldn't believe it! Not only did the Third Hokage knew Kakashi was going to ask to resign from ANBU but already did up the papers to make it official. Not wasting any time, he stepped towards the desk to sign his name where he was requested. Once signing five pages, he dropped the brush and looked up to the man.

Lord Hokage took the papers and slid them in a folder. "You are now officially a regular Shinobi citizen of the Leaf Village, you may remove your mask. For you will no longer have a use for it. However, if the time ever arises you wish to return, you may do so without hesitation."

Kakashi, with gentle ease, removed his mask, revealing his clothed mask over his face and a piece of cloth over his right eye. It was going to feel different not wearing the mask anymore but it was important for him to change jobs and take back his former position before becoming an ANBU. He would be a regular Jonin and have all the responsibilities that went with being that rank. Of course that would mean he would have to wear his forehead protector, but instead of wearing it like many do, he could drape it over his eye instead of using the cloth.

"Kakashi, for the next year or so until the girl is used to everything, you will take minimal missions and I would also suggest to enrol as a candidate for taking up fresh Genins to train them to be proper Ninjas."

"That'll be a tough task. I will take the job offer under one condition, nobody questions my methods of training," he proposed.

"All Senseis have their own methods of teaching Genins to become true ninjas. As long as your methods aren't dangerous, but yes, no one will question you on your decisions if you pass or fail them."

"Good. Then I accept the job." His eye crinkled, giving his only indication he was smiling beneath the mask.

"I am told the girl is being released tomorrow," the old man said, changing subjects.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes and I have learnt her name. Her name is Kimi and for some reason she cannot remember her last name. That really bothers her, but she's trying to put on a strong face about it."

"She spoke?" the Hokage blinked. "That is good news. But after tomorrow, her former name won't matter too much as she will be in your care."

"Using my name as well," Kakashi added. "I've never seen an adoption pushed through so quickly before."

"Well you seemed quite adamant about it when you first requested it to me. And I have noticed you seem to visit her everyday since she woke. You also visited her several times while she was in the coma, especially after returning from a mission."

"So you caught up on that, did you?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I don't pretend to understand what you do, but there's usually not much that gets past me. Perhaps I should meet her and give her some encouragement. We have to make the transition of her being integrated into this village as easy as possible."

"I agree. The Mitzukage cannot know we took one of his own people because she happens to be the Klondike Dragon. I have the sinking feeling that is the reason her village was destroyed, whoever killed everyone was looking for her and she can not know she's the reason behind the loss of everyone she knew."

"Agree. She's like Naruto Uzumaki who bears the Nine Tails Fox. He too doesn't know that and neither do the kids of his age group. However, the adults do and look upon him as a monster."

"All Jinchurikis are treated that way, if they are known that's what they are," Kakashi pointed out. "If you'll excuse me Lord Hokage, but I have much to do in little time. I have to prepare my apartment for her arrival."

"One more thing Kakashi. If you have any trouble, don't hesitate to ask. I have been the one who is helping to raise Naruto."

"I will keep that in mind," he answered. "And this Naruto kid, I'm sure he'll be a handful when he gets a bit older since he strives to get attention because he's always ignored."

The Hokage lightly laughed. "That I'm sure he will. He's in the academy."

"That is good to know." Kakashi waved to the Hokage before suddenly vanishing from the room, leaving the old man to ponder his next course of action.

With Kimi being a Jinchuriki, it probably would be best for her to go to the academy and become a ninja where she could tame her untapped power for when the time would come. But he knew the road ahead of her was going to be tough and Kakashi probably knew it too. Kakashi was adopting the girl and she hadn't even had time to mourn the loss of her family. She was being thrown into a new environment against her will and now she'll be forced to live a new life as well.

* * *

Dressed in a typical style for Jonins, Kakashi left his apartment, heading straight to the hospital. He knew, as he walked, no one would recognize him but with his uniform, everyone knew he belonged there. This was the first time since he was a young teenager; he was actually walking through the streets as a regular Jonin and not an ANBU.

He never once bothered to stop until reaching the hospital, going straight to Kimi's room. Upon entering, he waved his hand at her. "Good morning!" he called out cheerfully. "Are you ready to leave today?"

Kimi looked up surprised. There before was not the same Kakashi she saw leave yesterday, even when he visited her the second time; he kept his ANBU clothes on. His voice was the same and he had something different over his left eye, but he wore different clothes and didn't have his ANBU mask. He did have the mask over his mouth.

"Kakashi?" she blinked. "What's going on?"

"As of today, I'm no longer an active ANBU. I have resigned from the position and now just a regular Jonin. I'm going to help you."

"Jonin? What's that?" she asked, watching him walk further into the room.

"It's the third rank for ninjas. There are three types of ninjas, Genins, Chunins and Jonins. Once becoming a Jonin, one may enter to become an ANBU. But to become a Genin, one has to go to the academy and graduate. It's normally a six year course, but many can do it under."

"The Academy some kind of school?" she asked.

"Actually it is," he answered. "You learn how to read and write and other subjects that one must know but you also learn how to become a ninja as well. If you'd like, we could have you enrolled. The new season just started a short time ago."

"I hope I'm not interrupting," the Hokage replied as he entered the room.

Kakashi turned. "Not at all Lord Hokage."

Kimi looked at the old man who walked in and immediately could see him smiling as he gazed at her.

"Kimi, I would like you to meat our Hokage. He's known as the Third Hokage of our village."

The Hokage stepped further into the room to stand beside Kakashi. "It is a pleasure to meet you Kimi. I am glad you have gotten better since you were brought here. I can't stay too long, but I wanted to meet you and let you know Kakashi will be taking care of you for the next while. You seem to be getting along with him fine."

Not really wanting to reply, Kimi nodded. This was happening too fast, but at least she would be with someone she knew and could make her laugh.

"I have a question for you do you like candy and chocolate?" he asked suddenly, taking another step forwardd.

Eyes slightly lit up. "I like candy," she answered shyly.

"Really now?"

Kakashi seemed confused in what the old man was doing. Was the old fart trying to butter her up?

Grinning, the Hokage pulled out a paper bag. "Here, open it."

Curious, Kimi carefully took the bag, opening to reveal a bag full of candy. Her eyes lit up in happiness as she pulled one out. "Is this for me?" she requested.

Kakashi's one eye widened, so that was what he was planning. "If the Hokage is handing you a bag of candy, he is giving it to you. And you don't want to disappoint the Lord Hokage."

Giving a genuine smile for the first time since waking, Kimi tossed the piece of candy into her mouth, eyes closing to savor the taste. She couldn't remember the last time she had candy.

The Hokage laughed. "And there's more where that came from too. How about we leave the room and you can get changed." He stepped away from the bed, going back to the door stepping out for a second before returning with a box. Inside the box was a brand new outfit for her to wear. "Here is something I also brought for you. I picked it up for you yesterday. I hope you like it."

Kakashi stepped over to the door. "Let us know when you're dressed." He held the door open for the Hokage to step through first and then he went through, closing the door behind him, leaving Kimi to get dressed.

The two men waited several minutes until Kakashi could hear her faint words of being finished. He then opened the door, stepping to see Kimi standing in front of the bed. She was dressed in a two-piece skirt outfit with the top showing her stomach. Both pieces were blue outlined in white. The top was sleeveless with a big heart in the middle.

"Nice choice Lord Hokage," Kakashi complimented. "It matches her brown hair and eyes wonderfully."

Lord Hokage grinned. "You can thank my daughter-in-law for picking it out for you."

"I also have something else for you," Kakashi said, pulling out a pair of shoes, which were blue, open toed. He held them out for Kimi to take just as a nurse walked in.

"It's good to see you're dressed and I'm glad you're leaving. We will miss you." This was the same nurse who had tended to Kimi's needs from the start. "I was wondering before you go. Would you mind if I do your hair?"

Kimi couldn't believe the kindness these people were showing her. One bought her an outfit, while Kakashi got her shoes and now a nurse wanted to do her hair. She never had so much pampering before. She was kind of enjoying it. "I guess. Mommy used to do my hair in braids all the time."

The nursed smiled. "I remember my daughter wanting her hair like that too when she was your age." The nurse went over behind Kimi, doing her hair.

While the girl was getting her hair done, Lord Hokage excused himself, needing to get back to the office. Kakashi, of course remained behind, waiting until the woman was done. He watched closely as the woman braided her hair. He wasn't much of a family man but he had to learn fast and if she wanted her hair in braids, he was going to have to help her with getting just that. That meant he had to learn.

Once she was done, the nurse left to deal with another patient and Kimi regarded the man who was going to take care of her. She had no idea he was her adopted father now. But Kakashi was sure in time he would tell her. Once she got used to the idea of living in the village with a warmer climate.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering his hand to her. "First I'll take you on a tour of the village."

With a small nod, she tentatively took his hand and the two left the room, leaving the hospital, which was something Kimi was very glad about. She was going to see many new strange people and the concept frightened her a little but she wasn't going to show that in front of the man before her. She was going to do her best and make her parents proud of her.

* * *

For several hours, Kakashi showed her around. When she was tired, the two would stop and take a rest. By the time the tour was over, the two wound up being at the Academy just as the school day ended and many students were quick to rush out of there. However, there were two students dragging their feet. Kakashi knew who exactly those two were but didn't actually know them. One was Naruto Uzumaki and the other was Sasuke Uchiha a boy who too lost his entire clan.

He looks a bit gloomy," Kimi pointed out, pointing to Sasuke.

"The day before you woke, his entire clan was killed," he answered truthfully. "Like you, he is the only one left."

Kimi turned her attention back to the boy and felt sad. He lost his mom and dad, just like she did. He lost everyone he knew, just like she did. The two had things in common. The other boy nearby who had blond hair ignored everyone as he stopped kicking the ground and left the grounds quickly enough, but the dark haired boy was still looking like a lump on a log as he kicked his feet on the ground, slowly moving away.

"Kakashi Hatake!?" asked a male voice.

Kakashi turned to see Mizuki-Sensei approaching him. "Well hello. So you finally became an instructor have you?"

Mizuki grinned. "I did. You're not an ANBU anymore?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm in care of this girl."

Mizuki looked at the girl and immediately could tell she wasn't from the village. He noticed she was looking in the direction of Sasuke, ignoring the two. Suddenly shaking off Kakashi's hand, she ran off in the direction Sasuke had just left.

Mizuki blinked. "Is it wise to allow a strange child to roam free like that?"

Kakashi lightly laughed. "She belongs here now. She needs to find her way. But just to be sure, I'll keep an eye on her. Good-bye Mizuki."

Mizuki waved and turned back towards the school, scowling.

* * *

Kimi continued to run until she caught up to the boy. "I'm sorry," she said in a shy voice.

Sasuke snapped around to the girl, his bag over his shoulder. "What do you care?" he snapped, looking to her.

"Because I know how you feel," she tried, linking her hands together in front of her. "My name is Kimi."

"I don't care what your name is. You have no idea how I feel, so just lay off." The boy got ready to step away from her.

"I know your Mommy and Daddy died," Kimi rushed out. "And I do too know how you feel. My Mommy and Daddy are dead too and I watched them die before my very eyes!"

Sasuke stopped, giving her a side-glance. "You watched your parents die?" All anger drained from his features. He fully turned to regard her. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Kimi and I come from the Land of Water. But everyone in my village died. I watched them all die. Many of them were stabbed while others were burnt alive. My mommy was one who burnt and daddy was stabbed."

Sasuke's eyes widened this girl did know how he felt. He could see the tears were threatening to fall from her brown eyes. "I'm Sasuke." His eyes then hardened. "But you weren't the one who learnt your family died by your own brother."

"Own brother?" Kimi blinked. "How awful. Why would someone do such a horrible thing?"

"A monster, that's who…" Sasuke faced away from her once again as tears bubbled in his own eyes. "My brother killed my entire clan and left me alive." His hand clenched into a fist. "I will kill my brother, avenging my family's death."

"Yeah…" Kimi lowered her head. "The guy who killed my parents nearly killed me too if not for Kakashi."

Sasuke turned back around. "Kakashi? Who's he?" That name sounded familiar.

"He's someone who saved my life." Kimi remembered Kakashi saying he wasn't supposed to tell her his name but did anyway. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to give the information out that he was an ANBU, so she thought to keep it a secret. He did entrust her with his name.

"Guess the right place, right time," Sasuke answered. He clenched his fist again. "When I get my hands on Itachi… I'm going to…"

Kimi gasped. "Did you just say Itachi!?" she blurted.

Sasuke blinked and gawked at the girl as he saw the tears break through and fall. He scrunched his brows. "Yeah, that's what I said."

"Itachi killed my entire village and he tried to kill me!" she cried out.

"Itachi…" he breathed. "Did what?" He couldn't believe it. Itachi killed his family and even this strange girl from another country. What was Itachi's game? He was an ANBU but now from doing what he did, he was classified as an S-rank missing nin. Whatever that meant.

"My sister was going out with him!" Kimi continued, alerting Kakashi but as he ran towards them, he stopped abruptly. He could see and hear Sasuke and Kimi clearly. Crouching down, he made sure they couldn't see him. "Itachi was Amber's boyfriend and she's dead too! I hate him!"

As Kakashi listened, his mind began to wonder. 'So she had a sister and knew Itachi.' His eye widened suddenly. 'Itachi knew I was there! Taeko said he saw nearly 10 people in cloaks fleeing to the other side of the island.'

His attention was drawn back to the two kids as Sasuke stepped towards the grieving girl. "Please don't cry," he said. His own tears on the verge, but he promised himself to never cry again. "At least you're alive and you can remember the times you have with everyone."

Kimi looked up as the realization dawned on her. It was as if she were struck by lightning. The day her village died, she could remember trying to find her sister and found instead what sounded like Itachi stating he was going to kill his family. Her eyes widened. This boy was Itachi's brother. The poor kid. Kimi felt her heart tie up in knots. She couldn't tell this kid she overheard his brother plotting to kill his family. She just couldn't.

"I suppose you're right," Kimi sniffled. She had to keep what she knew a secret from this boy and from the man who was going to take care of her.

"Besides you're in a ninja village. Ninjas don't cry." As Sasuke said this, he forced his tears down. "To the enemy it's a sign of weakness."

"But I'm not a ninja," Kimi whimpered as she brushed her tears away. "I'm just a lost girl."

"Well you could always join the academy," he offered.

"Join the academy?" Kimi blinked. "Could I really do that? I'm not from this village. I'm from where the temperature is colder."

"That doesn't matter. From what I've already learnt at the Academy is there's many different Ninja Academies and there's one in the Land of Water in the Hidden Mist Village. Anyone could become a ninja if they try hard enough. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to continue and be the best so I can be able to stop him."

Kimi's eyes hardened. "Not if I get to him first. That jerk killed everyone I ever knew. My entire village went up in flames. He tried to kill me and leave me for dead until Kakashi found me barely alive!" She gasped, realizing she gave too much away.

"Oh… you weren't supposed to hear that. It was a secret."

Kakashi sighed. 'It's ok Kimi. I'm not an ANBU anymore.' He could hear the two talk carefully. He had a feeling Kimi was going to join the academy, especially if she wanted to stop the teen who killed her entire village.

"You mean Kakashi Hatake?" Sasuke blinked. "He was a comrade to Itachi and was the head investigator to my family's death."

Kimi blinked. "You know of him?" Guess she didn't spill out a secret after all.

Sasuke frowned. "You know if you want to try and kill my brother, you'll have to get stronger. He is an elite Ninja. He could snap your neck with one hand even to an adult he could."

"I...I don't know," she answered honestly. "Maybe things would be better off if I were dead. I have no one left."

Sasuke grabbed her arm, anger now in his eyes. "Don't ever THINK like that! That will not solve anything. We can work together to stop and kill him."

"R...Really? You mean that Sasuke?" Tears once again came to her eyes as she grabbed Sasuke, hugging him, sobbing. She was in a lot of emotional pain from losing her village, like he was. And who could blame her? Everyone had been killed, everyone she knows and love.

Sasuke hugged her. He wasn't sure why, but he felt drawn to her. "Mine were murdered while I was in class. I'm currently staying in a small house by myself but I'm looked in upon a lot by the Hokage."

The Hokage? That was the same man who gave her, her outfit and gave her candy. Kimi looked up at him, pulling away from him. She rubbed her tears once again. "He gave me this outfit this morning when I left the hospital. I feel like I'm all alone except for Kakashi and the Hokage."

He looked at the girl and felt a new purpose. He wasn't the only one who lost loved ones. He wasn't alone. "You're not alone. You have me." He held out his hand to her. "If you want it."

Kimi felt something within her as she reached out her hand and held his hand. She too felt a new reason to live on. It was as if she just found the will to move on and that she could do it. "Your right! If he we stick together, we could do anything. That was something Mommy always told me. We'll train together and get stronger until we kill him."

"It's a promise then," said Sasuke, as he gripped her hand.

Hearing this, Kakashi knew he really had something on his hands now. He saw the look in her eye and he had a feeling she could do it. Seeing the time of day, it was getting late and Kimi had yet to see her new home. With that in mind, Kakashi casually pulled himself out of his hiding place, strolling up to the two as if he just happened to come upon them.

Sasuke sensed someone coming up towards them; he turned to see Kakashi coming towards him. Who was that guy? Sensing also a presence, Kimi looked up too.

"I better get going," Sasuke replied as he stepped back. "Someone is coming over to help me learn to cook."

Kimi looked at Sasuke and nodded. "It's nice to meet you Sasuke."

Both Kakashi and Kimi watched the boy turn away and leave. Kakashi could see the boy had indeed changed from the instant of meeting Kimi, as his walk wasn't so gloomy. "Shall we head home?"

Kimi turned to look at the man. "I suppose that's a good idea."

The two turned away, walking off towards the setting sun. Kimi had yet to learn she was actually going home with her new adopted father who gave up being an ANBU just to help her to adjust. Normally adoption papers took months to file through, but between the elite ninja and the Hokage, the adoption was done in one week. Life was never going to be the same for Kakashi nor for Kimi but the two would eventually learn how to handle the life dealt to them.

* * *

_Author's Notes: It may appear as if Kakashi is OOC, but I wasn't trying to make him that way. But I was thinking in mind in possibly what he would do if the situation had presented itself and I feel I made the best course of action for Kakashi. Besides this was written for a friend who paid me points in dA to write this, so basically Kakashi being who he was in this was her idea._


End file.
